


Aromatherapy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Top Theo, possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo's terrible, everyone knows this. He's downright awful, but he can't help it, especially when Scott's beta just smells sofucking good.





	Aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a nicer theo than the last thiam fic i wrote i swear theo is a nice boy in this one; a nice boy who really cares about liam i swear
> 
> this is porn idk how else to spin it; and yes- i know the name is stupid as hell lmao
> 
> inspiration taken slightly from irresistible by fall out boy oop
> 
> also i have no idea what their canon ages are at this point so im tagging it underage just in case (i think liam is 16???? or 17?? i know im pretty sure theo is 18 so lets go with 17 & 18 sure)

It started the night before everything went to shit. Prior to the death of the Dread Doctors, prior to Theo's betrayal to the pack and his many, _many_ attempts to kill Scott and his pack, Theo could smell him. It was overpowering, like a sedative that somehow also doubled as adrenaline. 

It only got worse from there. 

Trapped in literal hell, even when his dead sister ripped his- or her, heart from his chest, he could still smell Liam on him. It drove him fucking _insane_. 

Back on the surface, of course it was Liam who freed him with the sword. And of course, the moment Theo felt the cold air hit his skin, his senses were overwhelmed with _him_. 

Pining him against the wall in a panic, Theo could practically _taste_ him.

In the hospital, at the station, in the police car. No matter where Theo went, _Liam followed._

Not physically, but in his head and in his blood. Theo was losing complete control.

It was potent, unadulterated _lust_. It mixed horribly with Hayden's scent, but Theo only wanted to imagine how it smelled with him. It dripped with anger, youth, and all other sorts of things that kept Theo awake late into the night. 

And at the clinic, late into the night, away in some dark storage room far away from the pack-  
_Theo snapped. And Liam didn't stop him._

**\----**

Liam groaned into Theo's neck. He was completely out of it, mind dumbfounded with confusion. He wasn't asking himself why Theo was doing what he was doing, but why he was letting him. Who knew what hour of the night it was, who could be listening or waiting- Theo didn't care. Liam supposed if that was true, he didn't care either. He was too dazed and sleep deprived to.

Theo was all teeth, grazing Liam's neck and rubbing up against every spot of exposed skin on the younger boy. The chimera had gripped Liam's thighs, pushing him with desire-driven force up onto the wall. If it wasn't for the supernatural strength, there would've been no way he could've supported Liam against the wall for that long.

Liam clawed at Theo's hoodie, letting him pull back only long enough for him to slide it off before he went to attacking Liam's collarbones, nipping and sucking blossoming marks that he knew wouldn't stay long. It frightened Liam that he _wanted_ them to stay. He wanted everyone to know that Theo did this. He wasn't even sure if he liked theo as a person, let alone like _that_. 

A particularly sensitive bite made Liam buck up into Theo's warmth, causing a shiver to spread between the two boys. 

What angered Liam the most was how goddamn, embarassingly _hard_ he was; Mason would've killed him after all the years of Liam pushing that he knew he was straight. But Theo took note of the beta's reluctantance and went as slow as possible. Too bad that Liam didn't want slow, atleast not now. Right now, he needed to get off, preferably using and or with Theo. 

Theo lowered the two of them to the cold concrete floor. The chimera's eyes glowed with burning lust. Liam was still mildly terrified of what had gotten into him, but once Theo discarded his shirt and began mauling Liam's mouth with his own, he determined that this was a "to be continued" conversation. 

His fangs clacked against Liam's teeth, Liam doing everything in his power not to shift and try to dominate the older chimera. He decided that he would let Theo have this one. This time. 

Theo batted at the hem of Liam's shirt, unable to form words. Liam tossed the garmet aside and Theo was suddenly driven up the wall. Liam moaned at the sudden sensation of Theo's tounge and teeth on his torso. Fangs grazed his abs, slowing working their way up to his chest, lapping at his nipples. Liam gripped at Theo's hair, panting and trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

Then Theo got even weirder, rubbing his face and hands all over Liam's skin. Liam finally understood. _Theo was scenting him._ Liam opened his mouth to speak but the Chimera's tounge quickly replaced any words that Liam could have said.

Liam groaned when Theo's hands teased his waistband, palming and rubbing at Liam's member. 

Theo growled at the scent radiating from Liam's skin, leaking pure _want_. 

"Theo- wh" Theo's mouth was wet and hot against Liam's boxers. Liam choked out a cry, gripping at Theo's shoulders as the older grasped at his hips, stilling his jerks and thrusts. 

_He smelled so fucking good._

Theo's claws dipped into his legs, pulling his boxers down, freeing Liam's leaking cock. Liam was completely red and embarassed at how aroused he was, at how turned on he was by _Theo fucking Raeken._. 

"Theo... you..." Liam's broken panting was interrupted by the hungry chimera licking a wet stripe on the underside of his cock. Liam gasped out as Theo took him into his mouth. Even with his head clouded with lust, Theo was careful to watch his fangs against Liam. The younger thrusted into Theo's mouth, feeling his growling vibrations through his core. 

"Theo... cl..close..." 

Theo popped off of Liam's cock, spit and precum trailing down his chin from the tip. The sight alone would have been enough to send Liam over if it wasn't for the hand gripped around the base of his shaft. Theo slid Liam's jeans down lower, burying himself in the beta's delicious scent. Liam was shaking with pleasure; he had never had any sort of sexual encounter like Theo. And the fear that it was Theo made it all the more arousing.

Theo fumbled with his belt, tossing it to the corner of the dusty storage room and slotted himself inbetween the beta's legs. Pulling his jeans down, Liam almost felt like he should avert his eyes out of decency, but the wolf wanted to see all of Theo. 

Theo was big; not alpha big, but big. Liam's own member twitched at the sight of his red tip, precum already pooling at the head. Liam never thought a guy could make him act like this, but _god_ did he want him inside of him, right fucking now.

Luckily, Liam didn't have to wait long, before the chimera's was shoving two fingers into Liam's mouth, having him suck until throughly wet enough for Theo slip them past the tight ring of muscle that made Liam wince, making a cocktail of pain and bizarre pleasure. Theo's fangs dropped again, hot breath on Liam's neck as he pushed deeper into the moaning beta. Liam wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't entirely new to the concept of touching himself in this way. He never managed to get more than a finger, but Theo felt so much better than his own hand.

"Ah-Fuck!" Liam clamped his teeth onto Theo's shoulder, keeping him from waking up the entire clinic, though the overpowering scent of sex radiating from this closet was probably enough indication itself. The beta tugged on Theo's hair, earning a low growl that Liam wished he could record and have on repeat for the rest of his life.

Liam grinded himself onto Theo's fingers, chasing his high before Theo pulled out and slowly replaced his fingers, lining his eager cock up with Liam's entrance. Liam gasped as Theo pushed in gently, rubbing his hands up and down the smaller boy's torso, teasing his nipples with every little push. 

The burning hurt, but man, the pain was worth the pure _sin_ that Theo made Liam feel.

Theo was also on cloud nine, having Liam's scent enveloping him, the way the beta's little whimpers crossed with his own ragged moans. He was so vulnerable and sensitive, Theo wondered how he had this much self control up to this point to not bend Liam over and fuck him at any given moment, _especially_ when he smelled like that. 

It wasn't until Theo was hilt deep in Liam that Liam spoke up and broke him from his thoughts.

"Theo, please move." He breathed, barely a whisper. Theo's member twitched inside of Liam at the sound of his name on the beta's lips. Theo started slow, gripping at Liam's hips, trying to still him and take as much control as he was allowed. Liam moaned at the sensation of his cock trapped between their two warm bodies. Theo quickly found a rhythm as Liam dug his claws into his muscular shoulders.

"M..mark me, fuck... Theo, claim me-" Liam's dirty talk was interrupted by a sharp thrust upward by the chimera that sent Liam's train of thought into the stars. 

"F-Ah, fuck!" Liam's gasping of Theo's name turned into mumbles and huffs of pleasure as Theo pounded the spot with so much ferocity that Liam began tearing up from the overstimulation.

Theo wanted to make sure that _everyone_ , Scott, Stiles, Mason, Corey- even those dirty hunters could smell Theo on him. That he belonged to him and him alone.

Liam came with a powerful bite on Theo's shoulder, drawing blood as he painted Theo's chest with white. Theo followed shortly, losing it at the pheromones that drew from Liam's come, filling the beta with his own scent and seed. Liam gasped at the sensation of being _so full_ of Theo, shocked at how he was even able to come untouched.

Theo grinned a toothy, fanged grin, sliding out of the beta and admiring his work, watching him drip out of him. Liam was completely spent and flushed, turning his head from Theo. Theo pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling with content. 

"Did I ever tell you that you smell fucking amazing?" Theo whispered, eyelids fluttering shut.

Liam just gulped, knowing that Theo's scent would wear off eventually, and they would be repeating this, hopefully, very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written actual porn before; like actual descriptive porn before so please dont stab me im sorry its bad


End file.
